A Broken Fate
by YourDarlingWriter
Summary: Fate seems to be Kagome's enemy. She sacrafices anything for ones hapiness. Suddenly, the winds of fate change slightly, brining her to one who understands her, an enemy, a Youkai, in a warn torn Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**A little in site, before you begin reading. I plan for this story to be a pretty long story, at least I hope it will turn out to be that way. In later chapters there will be lemons and bloody battles. This is set in the Feudal Era Japan, NOT modern day. I will try to keep the characters in place concerning personality. The pairing of Sesshomaru and Kagome does happen, but it will be a tragic story. I really wanted to make something different, every single story with Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing, ends up the same, or fallows the same story line. I wanted to be different, and I hope it ends up the way I'm planning it to end up. I can not promise a story full of roses and joy, but I can promise I will do my best to make this story a really good one. All I ask if that you review at the end, and help me make my mistakes better.  
Thanks! By the way...I do not own Inuyasha. Besides who would want to own Inuyasha when they can have Sesshomaru? Yet, I do not even own Sesshomaru! But I do own this story, and my imagination! Yay! **

Title: A Broken Fate  
Chapter One- Revenge

**Note: I'm not sure how to use the HTML codes to make italics and such on my story. So if any of you would be as so kind to message me or email me on how to use it, I would be thankful. Sorry... Thoughts and Poems were meant to be italicized and the breaks in the story are meant to be bold. **

**'(Sentence)' Thought**

**88888888888888888888888888888888  
**_  
You have forsaken me  
You have ruined me  
You wish to love me, to possess me  
You wish to run after me time and time again  
I refuse you, I wish to see you dead  
Yet, I will make you worse then dead  
I will take what you hold dear  
Everything that you hold dear  
I will see you walk, alone and desolate  
I will smile upon her dead body  
Only then, will I accept you again _

888888888888888888888888888888888  
It was the end of winter, and a new batch of fresh snow had just graced the feudal lands of Japan once again. It was still a few weeks until spring, but oddly enough, the Sakura tree's blossomed early. Kagome stood outside of Kaede's hut, looking at the spectacular sight. She was wearing the traditional priestess attire, but her long raven hair was down as always, and her deep blue eyes sparkled with life. She held her bow close to her chest, feeling a light pulse. She could sense the jewel shards nearby. It was the last shard, and it was calling to her. She felt her body continue to pulse softly, and she grasped the Shikon no Tama around her neck.  
_'Once we get the last shard, I will no longer be needed here...' Kagome thought_. Kagome felt warm tears run down her face, and watched as they fell into the cold snow, making the tear glisten like frozen ice. A soft gust of wind came toward her, and she felt a sudden chill. The cold feeling didn't last long, for in a few short seconds, she felt warm arms behind her, shielding her from the cold, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.  
"Hai?"  
"I sense it."  
"You mean the last jewel shard?"  
"Hai." Kagome said, more tears running down her face. She spun around and held tightly to Inuyasha, burring her face in his haori, wondering if she would ever feel this strong loving feeling again.

It was the end of winter, and a new batch of fresh snow had just graced the feudal lands of Japan once again. It was still a few weeks until spring, but oddly enough, the Sakura tree's blossomed early. Kagome stood outside of Kaede's hut, looking at the spectacular sight. She was wearing the traditional priestess attire, but her long raven hair was down as always, and her deep blue eyes sparkled with life. She held her bow close to her chest, feeling a light pulse. She could sense the jewel shards nearby. It was the last shard, and it was calling to her. She felt her body continue to pulse softly, and she grasped the Shikon no Tama around her neck.. Kagome felt warm tears run down her face, and watched as they fell into the cold snow, making the tear glisten like frozen ice. A soft gust of wind came toward her, and she felt a sudden chill. The cold feeling didn't last long, for in a few short seconds, she felt warm arms behind her, shielding her from the cold, pulling her into a tight embrace."Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "Hai?""I sense it.""You mean the last jewel shard?""Hai." Kagome said, more tears running down her face. She spun around and held tightly to Inuyasha, burring her face in his haori, wondering if she would ever feel this strong loving feeling again. 

**88888888888888888888888888888888 **  
Kikyo stood in the open grace, staring up at the sacred tree, saving its beauty in the fresh winter. The Sakura tree's were blooming around it, some of the blossoms falling onto the fresh snow. Her dark eyes burned with flames of utter joy. She would finally get what she had been waiting for. Her freedom, her soul, and her revenge. She clutched the last jewel shard in her hands, this was the only shard she had kept from Naraku, even after his defeat. Kikyo felt the presence of the Miko and the Shikon no Tama near her. Soon, all her wishes would be complete.

**88888888888888888888888888888888 **  
Kagome let Inuyasha wait outside the hut as she went to grab her arrows. She would show no one her tears, not even her best friend Sango. She loved her friends too dearly to let them share her pain, even face the reality that soon, she may be leaving for good. Sango could see the worry and sadness in Kagome's face clearly.  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, as she saw Kagome grab hold of her arrows.  
"Hai, I'm fine Sango. Don't worry about it. I'm just going for some extra practice on my bow with Inuyasha," Kagome lied, not wanting to bring her friends to the last battle. She would have to see them face reality with her. She didn't want that. She would say goodbye to Inuyasha and leave him up to telling her goodbyes to the rest of the group. It was cold, but it would save everybody the pain of parting.  
Sango looked at her best friend and nodded before she went to tuck in Shippo and Kohaku with warmer blankets, then she too would sleep.  
Kagome exited the warm hut, the feelings taking over her were overwhelming. She hid her feelings with a smile, but inside she was tearing herself up. Inuyasha pulled her closer and helped her climb onto his back. He too knew this might be the last time he would be near her. Kagome suddenly realized where the last jewel shard was located.  
"Inuyasha, its at the sacred tree." Kagome whispered.  
Inuyasha nodded running faster. He would finally get the last jewel shard, and their quest would be complete. As soon as they reached the tree a very familiar scent of clay and dirt filled Inuyasha's nose.  
_'Kikyo...' Inuyasha thought, his heart beating rapidly. _  
Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and held up her arrow, ready for combat. Inuyasha stood there, sniffing the air. He waiting for Kikyo to appear. Kagome quickly felt herself being knocked to the ground, her arrows knocked out of her hands. Kagome laid at the edge of the tree, motionless. Inuyasha saw her and ran to her side.  
"Show yourself Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"As you wish, Inuyasha." a quiet voice replied.  
Inuyasha's back turned to the tree and he was now facing Kikyo, his eyes showing both anger and even a longing for her. He was stunned when he saw her point an arrow towards him.  
'Naraku must still be alive, controlling her or something,' thought Inuyasha.  
"Kikyo, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted at her.  
Kikyo smiled, a watched as the jewel shard glowed on her arrow. She would aim for Inuyasha knowing Kagome would risk her life for his. Once the shard hit Kagome's body with the arrow her reincarnation would die, leaving a full jewel and her soul. Kikyo summoned her soul steelers to trap Inuyasha against the tree as she saw Kagome open her eyes slightly.  
Kagome looked above her and saw Inuyasha in the same position he was when she first laid eyes upon him. Her heart raced and her worst fears were confirmed as her eyes fell upon Kikyo, who was aiming the arrow with an embedded jewel shard at Inuyasha.  
"Die Inuyasha," Kikyo said, as she let go of the arrow.  
Tears were cascading down her face and a gust of wind was blowing the into the snow as she flung herself over Inuyasha's body, grabbing onto him. The pure arrow hit her body, just at her heart.  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "KAGOME!"  
She looked up at him, and gave him a faint smile as her blood soaked into her white shirt and dripped onto the white snow.  
"Inuyasha...I'm glad. You will live longer and I'm just a baka human that loves you." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes. The arrow stuck her body to the tree, and Kikyo's soul steelers let go of Inuyasha. Kikyo watched happily as her soul become whole once more, but before the last piece of the soul was returned a pure light exploded from Kagome's body. Kikyo and Inuyasha watched in awe at the scene before them. Kagome was sealed to the tree, a full Shikon no Tama was around her neck. She was dressed in a pure white and lavender flowing Kimono. Purity radiated her body, her face calm and serene. A glowing barrier was set around her. She was now sealed up, the Shikon no Tama protecting her.  
Kikyo walked forward and tried to grab the glowing jewel, knowing she could get passed the barrier. She felt herself fly against a tree and fall into the snow.  
"You bitch," Inuyasha spat. His heart was broken, and now all he carried for Kikyo was hate. He could not kill her, but he would hate her.  
"Even in death you wish to disturb her?" he spat at her.  
"That girl wasn't as stupid as I assumed." Kikyo said as she walked away, she was now of this world, and she had gotten her revenge on Inuyasha.

**88888888888888888888888888888888 **  
Inuyasha wanted to pull Kagome into his arms, she had given her own life for his, and he finally felt what true emptiness and sorrow was like. He had no reason to live now, he had no joy in his life. He walked away from the Sacred Tree, vowing he would never come to it again. He would never pull up what happened this evening. He encased his heart in ice, and walked away, alone.

**88888888888888888888888888888888 **  
"Where am I?" Kagome thought, out loud as she opened her eyes.  
"Ah, so you are awake, little one." A kind voice replied.  
"Fate has been very unkind to you, it seems. Your purpose is still unfulfilled."  
"Wha...What? My purpose?"  
"Hai, little one, your purpose. You were meant to be alive when the jewel was completed. Yet, you risked your life for your love. That certainly altered the outcome of the Human-Youkai war. Your fate was to battle in that war and ultimately bring peace between both races with your purity, kindness, and power."  
"Are you saying, I was never meant to live a long happy life? I was never meant to go home and see my family again?"  
"Hai, but you can change things as they should have been concerning the war. Other then that you can let your love live a happy life with Kikyo. She will not be born as a Miko and her and Inuyasha will meet and live a happy life together, as it should have been. But to give them happiness, you must sacrifice.  
"You mean, we were never meant to be together? All I am is the guardian of that damned jewel. I will never find true love?"  
"Hai, weather you find love or not, that is up to you. Now will you sacrifice for his happiness?"  
Kagome wanted nothing more then to let Inuyasha be happy, and Kikyo did deserve a good life.  
"O.K. But must I sacrifice?"  
"Your memories, and your past. Instead of being born again in the future, you will be born in the feudal era. You will be given the duty of the Shikon no Tama, freeing Kikyo and giving her a free life. You will be born into a Northern Royal Family and you will be sent three guardians to watch you and train you. They will always be there for you. They will know of your past and your destiny. But you must never forget, they will always tell you this, your appearance is that of a human, and you have very little human blood running through your veins, but you belong to neither world.  
Maybe you will one day find your place, you will forever be the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and you will battle both worlds, trying to keep the peace. Do you accept this fate?"  
Kagome would give anything for Inuyasha's happiness. Even if it meant sacrificing her own.  
"Hai, I accept" Kagome said, without hesitating.  
"We will meet again, daughter."  
"Daughter?"  
**88888888888888888888888888888888 **

That is the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed. I got the idea from this story while watching a movie, and I hope that it suits you. I'm already working on the next chapter! I'll upload it as soon as possible. Please, if you have any heart, review. I would be so happy if you reviewed my story.  
Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Chapter Two: A Broken Fate**

**"Preparations" **

**Thank you for the reviews. :**

**88888888888888888888888 **

_  
Alone she stands  
At the end of a cliff  
Her hair flowing along with the wind  
Her light brown eyes full of pain  
Suffering, emptiness, hurt  
She is alone  
She has it all, but she has nothing  
She is powerful yet she is weak  
Her heart beats, it pulses, her power  
Running through her veins  
She is the image of beauty  
Purity  
Kindness  
Love  
But she has never felt it  
A war torn land  
Two separate worlds  
Blood is her life  
Shadows are her dreams  
Will she find salvation...? _

Rain plagued the Northern Lands of Japan, rice fields drowned in water, and the world was as dreary as could be. The water was washing away the bloody fields, the smell of death. The northern villages closed their huts tight, and awaited the passing of the storm. Battle weapons were at hand, tough men ready to protect their families. The regard for human life had fallen, all humans were intolerable to the Youkai, and the humans had the same feeling. In the middle of the Northern Lands, a great palace stood. Beautiful lush gardens and surrounding forests shielded it from the daily horrors of life. Through the garden walked a Princess, bestowed with the fate of guarding the destructive jewel, the Shikon no Tama. She was a Miko, full of purity and power. She carried no hate, just pity. She pitied Youkai and Humans. They fought to destruct one another, they fought to ruin the peaceful lands of Japan. She unhooked the priceless jewel from her neck, and stared into it. It swirled with power and glowed a light pink. She wished to destroy it, to get rid of the damn thing, but she couldn't.

Three guardians watched her, they had given her advice, they had trained her, and they had been there for every moment of her life, until now. They could do nothing more for the girl. She knew, she had no choice, she had no other choice but to leave the confines of the palace and seek a solution to this battle. She refused to see bloodshed anymore, she refused to see the killings in her dreams, to hear the screams of orphaned children, and to see the destruction of Youkai. She would stop it, she would stop it all. She ran into the palace to find Kano, one of her Youkai guardians looked at her with sad green eyes. An emotion he rarely showed. She met his eyes, but she could speak no words.  
"You are going?" Kano asked.  
"Hai,"  
"Then know, Kagome, we will always be watching you."  
Kagome gave him a faint smile.  
"I will never forget that."  
Toshiro and Isamo walked up behind Kano, their Youkai aura's swirling around them.  
"Before you go, Kagome, take these. They will make your quest much easier, and ensure your safety." Toshiro said.  
Kagome looked at the three items and took them in her hands.

"One, the Hagoromo (feathered robe of the heavens). It will protect you against fire and ice. Keep it around you at all times." Kano said.

"Two, Teijkin, your sword. Its made of our three fangs put together. The meaning of the sword is (pure and calm) we thought it would suit you well. We have trained you with other swords for the very attacks this one uses. You will be surprised at how much power this sword can hold. But we doubt you will use it much, knowing your nature, you would rather save lives then take them. But if you must use it, then do so." Toshiro said.

"Third and last, the kimono. It is made of a very special silk making it extremely light and easy to battle and walk in. It is prone to withhold tearing, and damage, but be aware if you get hit, a sword will pierce through the kimono." Isamo said.

Kagome nodded, holding the items in her arms. She felt tears well up in her eyes, they had always been there for her, and now, they were preparing her for a long battle. She dropped the things unto the floor, and ran over to them. Kano nodded and looked at her with his eyes, he embraced her in a hug, his nails digging into her kimono. Next she moved to Toshiro, his eyes were a stormy blue, and he did his best to hide his feelings. But she could change a heart easily, and she hugged him closely. "We love you little one," he whispered as she let go of him and moved to Isamo.  
He swooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Don't let those tough Yokai push you around, none can be as bad as Kano and Isamo. They are toughest I know." he laughed in her ear.  
She smiled at him. "I'll go get ready, you three say you will be with me every step of the journey, right? Then, when I ask for your company, will you appear?" Kagome asked.

Kano turned to the others and they nodded, "Say our names, and we will come. But even if you are in a very dangerous situation, we will appear, we will just not walk alongside you. We do not want to attract harm to you, Kagome." Kano said, after getting the others approval.

Kagome gave them a faint smile, and went to change. It would be her last bath in the palace, she would miss the comforts, but a thing would have to be done. Blood shed was not the solution to peace for one side. Her maids brushed her long raven hair that cascaded down her back, the kimono was was long sleeved, and flowing, but extremely light. The kimono was a pure white, and Sakura blossoms flowed across the back, that held a silver dragon, while the blossoms continued over the front. The Kimono was tied with a red sash, (similar to Sesshomaru's), she seethed her sword, and tied her bow and arrows behind her back. Her Shikon no Tama was tied around her neck, shining.  
She was ready to begin her journey. Even if fate brought her death, she would take it.

**OMG! I just found out that in Manga Chapter 466, Sesshomaru's mom appears! She is beautiful! They almost look identical. So, I think ill stop here and read the manga. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll update it as soon as possible! It seems, that the appearance of his mother in the manga is going to change the story just a tiny bit. Heh... new ideas are always good. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend

**A Broken Fate**

**Chapter Three: A friend**

**88888888888888888888888**

_Are you my enemy, or are you my foe?_

_Either I do not know_

_Yet I seem to enjoy your company_

_Your bright smile makes me feel at peace_

_You are a danger_

_You are known as loud and shameless_

_You do as you please_

_Yet, I can not help to call you a friend. _

_A very dear friend..._

_as if i know you from_

_so long ago_

Kagome walked away from the Northern palace, and into the lush forest. She had a journey ahead of her. The rain had slowly subdued leaving the lands smelling clean and fresh. Kagome was at the edge of the Northern Lands, standing in a village that was on the boarder, warm lights radiating from the small huts, and the sound of peaceful sleeping people made her feel glad. She had felt her body being attracted to a nearing demonic aura. The bitter winds lashed at her as she neared. She knew she had a choice to weather to save these humans from destruction, or she could wait until the Youkai arrived, and slaughtered these people. She did not need to think twice, as she saw a figure come up to her. He had rough featured, and eyes as blue as the sky. He ran up to her, showing her his claws, and snapping a mouth full of sharp fangs at her.

"Are you waiting to die, ningen?" The male wolf Youkai asked, as he tried to be as intimidating as can be.

Kagome gave him a weary smile, she did not want to fight, nor see a whole village destroyed.

"I have no desire to die, but nor do I have the desire to see you slaughter these humans."

"Why would you protect these roaches, that spawn so quickly, that slaughter my fellow Youkai? That take over our lands, and ruin our kind? Why do you defend them?" he asked her angrily.

"I protect them because they may be weak, and their lives worth nothing to you, but they have the

right to live freely, as you do. Our own selfish desires manifest the need for us to purse those desires, even it it means wiping out a whole race. Other than that, I do not defend anybody that wants to kill. I am simply trying to spare lives, even yours."

The wolf eyed her closely, his blue eyes piercing through her, studding her. His eyes went wide, as he suddenly realized something.

"Your no ningen..." he whispered.

Kagome had no time to pay attention to his observation of her, and turned her head slightly, feeling the presence of a group of humans. She fully turned around, and found that just about all the village men stood there armed, and ready. Their eyes were dark with anger, and a fiery lust to destroy the monster behind her was accumulating. They held to their weapons, their knuckles turning white in the process. The bitter cold whipped around the, causing the hairs on their skin to stand.

Kagome mustered all the courage she could, and spoke aloud, she would never show her fear to anybody, and it was a valuable lesson that Kano had taught her through the many years of training.

"Go back into hour homes, and no harm will come your way," Kagome said loudly.

A tough guy, who seemed to be the village leader gave out an angry shout at her.

"Your place is not here onna, stay back if you know whats good for you. If you do not move out of my way, it will either be me or that damned monster to kill ya."

"You have no reason to attack, he has not specified that his intentions were to harm your village, or you."

Kagome could feel the Wolf Youkai's anger behind her sparking like a fire and a low fierce growl beginning to form. She knew in any moment he would strike them if she didn't do something. She put up a barrier around him until she could subdue the angry villagers.

"You bitch! You betray your own kind to help a monster?" The village leader asked her as he ran towards her, his sword armed. She would defend herself, but do as little harm as possible to the man that was certainly planning to kill her. She put her arms forward, and raised her palms at the man, and just as he would about to strike she emitted a pure shock through his body. Leaving him motionless at her feet, his sword lay there in the dirt. She looked down at him, with pity in her eyes.

"I am not your kind, and I betray no one." She looked up at the villagers who stared at her in awe.

One of them, a bold one perhaps, shouted, "You are a Miko, onna, yet you protect this monster!" he said as he pointed to the wolf demon, who was clearly trying to break her barrier.

"I do not protect this monster, I am merely wanted to spare any more bloodshed. Go back to your homes, your warm beds, and your families. Think of what this fighting is doing to you! It is destroying you! The hatred between Youkai and Humans will be the downfall of both races." She shouted, her anger escalating.

"You are a pitiful onna, and you should be ashamed to call yourself a Miko." another said.

"You do not know me, you do not know what or who I am, and you have no right to judge me. Go back to your homes, and watch over your families if they are important to you, instead of standing here and judging my actions or my decisions."

"I can see what you are, and you are a Miko, that betrays humans for monsters."

"I may be a Miko, but I am more than that. I do not owe you an explanation for anything. You clearly do not listen to my words."

The man was about to speak again, but a young women appeared by his side, she was a pretty women with dark jet black hair and gray eyes, full of sadness. She held the mans arm, and looked up at him.

"She is right, husband. She merely tried to protect us, she deserves our thanks instead of our insults. Let us go back, and take care of our leader. She is a good onna, I know it." The women turned to Kagome and smiled, while a few men came to carry back their dazed leader.

"Arigato..."

"Kagome."

"Arigato, Kagome." She smiled.

The womens husband looked at his wife and nodded. At least she could change his heart, if Kagome couldn't.

"I do not need your thanks." Kagome said, before the man could say anything.

He nodded, a sorry look in his eyes. The villagers slowly went back into their huts, leaving Kagome and the wolf demon alone.

Kagome faced the wolf, and let down her barrier.

"Please, do not harm them. I ask this of you." She said as she walked away, her eyes locked at the endless horizon.

The Youkai was mystified at the onna's actions. Why would she go to such great lengths to spare these humans...and him? He took in her scent, and felt the sweet aroma filling his body. She smelt of Sakura blossoms and rain. As soon as she was engulfed in the tall tree's again he ran up to her and stood himself before her.

"What are you?" he asked.

Her eyes turned darker, her sadness clearly showing.

"I am fates favorite toy."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You smell very lightly of a human, and your power clearly shows you are not one."

He focused his eyes at her attire, taking in every detail. His eyes fell to the jewel at her neck.

"The Shikon no Tama...you...you...are...no way... And that sword...its clearly a Youkai sword."

Her words ran dry and her thoughts stopped.

He could tell this, and continued talking.

"You are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, the princess of the Northern palace, a Miko with undoubted strong power. Yet that still does not explain why you went to such great lengths to risk your life to protect those bugs and stop me from exterminating them."

She looked at up, stunned that he did not even know the answer.

"Bloodshed is not the answer to all our problems. My life was not very much at risk, anyway. I may be a onna, and I may be walking alone, but I can certainly defend myself from a few angry villagers, and a Wolf Youkai."

He gave out a laugh that rang in her ears like bells.

"You are a brave onna. You have won my respect."

Kagome gave him a smile.

"Walk with me, I would like to learn more of you."

Kagome nodded and they walked together. His company made her feel calm and happy, yet she was curious why he was showing her such kindness. Respect is different from kindness.

"Why are you being kind to me? I may be a Miko, but I am partly human."

"Hmm..." he said as he stopped and rubbed his chin like he was thinking.

He shrugged and held her hand, "I do not know, maybe another day I can answer your question."

"I do not even know your name..." She said lightly.

"Gomen, I should have told you! I am Kouga, Prince of the Eastern Wolf tribe he said proudly." his eyes traveled down to the ground to a bunch of tiny blue flower with yellow centers. He picked them up and smiled as he handed them to Kagome.

"Here."

She took the flowers...somehow she felt as she had been in the same situation before. These flowers

looked so familiar, and now the Youkai before her did too.

"Kouga-kun..." she whispered under her breath.

**Well! Thats the end of chapter 3! I hope you liked it! This is a SESS/KAG story. Its just I want to take my time with it...for me to rush their meeting would ruin the whole story. Its supposed to be slow and easy going. Kagome realizes allot through her journey and she will meet up with the ever so cold Sesshomaru. It will be interesting, trust me. So please, be patient. I am getting a bit of writers block on this story, especially when I began this chapter. It took me forever to figure out how to start it off. So please do not be upset if it wasn't satisfactory. I tried...really.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the previous ones!**

**And thank you to those who have reviewed.**

**Posted on**

**A single spark**

**Fan Fiction**

**Your Darling Writer**


End file.
